Under the Mistletoe
by Lavenderangel
Summary: A short Christmas fic, set during season 1. When Feeny puts up mistletoe on the last day of school, interesting things happen. (OOC and to much kissing in my opinion.) Enjoy-- if possible! :)


Under the Mistletoe  
  
"Feeny put up mistletoe!" Shawn Hunter hissed in his best friend, Cory Matthew's ear as he walked in the door of the sixth grade classroom.  
  
"Oh, Topanga!" Stuart Minkus called to the blond excitedly, from his place under the sprig of mistletoe on the other side of the room.  
  
"Yes, Stuart?" Topanga turned her head in his direction.  
  
"Could you." but Minus's question was cut off by the shrill sound of the bell ringing.  
  
"Good morning class," their teacher, George Feeny walked in the room. "I see you've found the mistletoe," he remarked, seeing Minkus.  
  
After everyone had taken his or her seats, and Feeny had taken attendance, he proceeded to explain about the mistletoe. Cory all this time was staring over at the plant, vowing to not go near that side of the room until the plant was taken down.  
  
"And now that you know all about the mistletoe," Feeny said a few moments later. "We can start our class party!"  
  
Cory grinned and got up to get some punch. "Hey Cor, I'll catch up with you in a minute," Shawn had a dopey grin on his face as he said this, "I'm gonna go. stand over there for a minute." Cory watched his friend walk over towards the infamous mistletoe.  
  
"Cory?" he turned around at the sound of his name. "These are really good chocolate chip cookies, Chloe has a recipe similar to these."  
  
"Uh, thanks," Cory usually tried to make fun of Topanga, but he couldn't think of anything to say this time.  
  
"Well, see you later," that said, she turned and walked away in a swirl of blond hair.  
  
Cory caught himself staring, and quickly averted his eyes.  
  
"Cor, come over here and try this punch!" Shawn's voice called from another part of the room, and Cory quickly hurried over to join his friend.  
  
"Shawn, I never knew you wore chapstick." Cory commented once he'd reached his friend and gotten a better look at him.  
  
"I don't," Shawn replied grinning, and offering Cory a paper cup of punch. "Hilarry and I were under the mistletoe a minute ago." Shawn smiled happily.  
  
It took a minute for Cory to get what he meant, and when he did, his cheeks turned red. "You've had your first kiss?" He said horrified.  
  
"Are you kidding? I had that months ago!" Shawn exclaimed, picking up a brownie and sitting down at a near by desk.  
  
"You did?" Cory choked on his punch.  
  
"Yeah," Shawn got a dreamy expression on his face. "I was at the park, getting a soda." He proceeded to tell Cory how he'd run into a group of sixth graders from another school, playing spine the bottle with an empty coke can.  
  
"I asked if I could join them, and before I knew it, this girl Angela and I were kissing." Cory spit out his cupcake this time.  
  
"Her name was Angela." Cory said after Shawn had finished the story. "I got my first kiss from Topanga." It was Shawn's turn to choke and then he burst out laughing.  
  
"Cor, you never told me!"  
  
"Told you what? You were mad at me at the time, it just sort of slipped my mind," Cory explained.  
  
"No, that you like the hairball!"  
  
"I don't!" Cory said hurriedly.  
  
"Oh yeah," Shawn said skeptically.  
  
"Hey, Cory!" Minus called abruptly from the other side of the room, and Cory walked over to him, for once glad to have an excuse to not talk to Shawn.  
  
"Yeah, Minkus?" Cory inquired, just noticing that he was very close to the mistletoe.  
  
"Why're you hangin' out with Topanga?" Minkus sounded upset.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw you talking earlier, stay away from her!" Minkus looked angry, something that Cory wasn't used to.  
  
"I was just talking to her about cookies!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what they all say." Minkus had the look of disbelieving that Shawn had worn a few minutes before.  
  
Annoyed that no one was believing him, Cory walked away.  
  
A few hours later, it was approaching 12:00, signaling the end of school before the Holidays. Cory was still avoiding Shawn and his teasing, as well as trying to ignore Minkus's cold stares in his direction.  
  
He was just going to go out to his locker, when he remembered the plate he'd used for his Mom's cookies. She'd asked him if he would please bring it home, and Cory had promised he would. Hurrying quickly across the room, Cory picked up the plate. He was just about to walk away when he heard a gasp from behind him. Turning around, he was shocked to see Topanga, and even more so when he realized with a jolt where they were standing. The berries of the plant glinted down at them evilly and Cory looked at Topanga nervously.  
  
"Well," he said nervously. "I guess we'd better." He broke off nervously.  
  
"Yeah," Topanga said.  
  
Cory took a hesitant step closer to her, and closed his eyes, leaning forward and breathing in the sweet sent of her hair. His plate fell to the ground with a clatter, as he slowly and unsurely wrapped his arms around her, and their lips touched. Their noses were squashed against the others, so the kiss was short in lasting. They pulled apart, panting.  
  
"Matthews, you're dead!"  
  
"I knew you were lying!" Shawn and Minkus yelled this at the same moment, and the classroom went silent.  
  
Everyone, including George turned to stare at Cory and Topanga, who still had their arms around each other and were blushing a deep red.  
  
Grabbing his plate, Cory quickly ran from the room, hearing the bell ringing as he did so.  
  
-  
  
Cory shivered as he scooped up more snow into his bare hands, shaping it into a perfect snowball. He prepared to launch it at Mr. Feeny's fence, but a voice from behind startled him into throwing it at at the nearest window.  
  
It hit the glass with a thwacking sound, before all was quiet once again. Cory turned around to see Topanga, clad in a thick jacket and red and green scarf standing behind him.  
  
"Hi," he said after a minute.  
  
"Hi," she responded quietly. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Well, my brother and I were going to have a contest to see who could throw the biggest snowball at Mr. Feeny's house, but he suddenly remembered a much funner high school party he just had to go to." He couldn't keep the anger and hurt out of his voice.  
  
"Mind f I join you?" Topanga asked shyly.  
  
"Sure," Cory said uncertainly.  
  
Topanga knelt beside him, scooping snow into her hands.  
  
Soon, they had abandoned Feeny's yard, and were simply hurling the white powdery substance at each other. Laughing, they ran around the Matthew's backyard, both covered from head to tow in layers of snow.  
  
"I gotcha!" Cory yelled gleefully, advancing towards Topanga, a freshly made snowball in his hands.  
  
"I don't think so!" She said with a grin unlike herself, producing her own ammunitions from behind her back.  
  
At the same moment, they through them, Cory's knocking Topanga backwards. She fell to the ground, laying there motionless for a moment, as Cory's face went from excitement to concerned.  
  
"Are you okay?" He rushed over, bending over her with worry. Abruptly, another snowball hit him in the face, Topanga bursting out laughing as it did so.  
  
It was Cory's turn to fall this time, and to his embarrassment, he landed on top of Topanga. Topanga sat up just as Cory was leaning down, and abruptly, they found that their lips were mere inches away from each other's again.  
  
Cory gasped and sat up at the same moment Topanga did, closing the small gap between them once again. Topanga fell back down as Cory's arms aquarelle made their way around her once again.  
  
In the next yard, George Feeny came out, looking annoyed. "I don't know what's gotten into you today-" he stopped abruptly at the site before him. Cory and Topanga, lying on the ground next to the fence, kissing softly.  
  
Feeny quickly moved out of site, to listen to his student's conversation that was sure to follow.  
  
Topanga broke the kiss, gently pushing Cory off of her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he muttered, an uncharacteristic blush coming to his face.  
  
"It's fine," Topanga whispered quietly.  
  
"H-hey, do you want to come inside for some hot chocolate?" Cory asked a moment later, neither of them having noticed George listening in the shadows.  
  
"All right," Topanga said. Cory hesitated, and then nervously offered her his hand, helping her to his feet.  
  
Still hand in hand, the two walked inside, a soft layer of snowflakes falling on them.  
  
Feeny smiled as the door closed, walking inside himself. Cory and Topanga may act like they hated each other, but he doubted it was true anymore.  
  
Inside, Cory and Topanga were sitting next to each other, quietly sipping hot chocolate.  
  
"It was kinda fun hanging out with you," Cory said to her as he sipped the last remains of his drink.  
  
"Yeah, I never knew such a sport existed." She said, trying to get the snow out of her hair.  
  
"Hey, we've got some candy canes left from decorating the tree," Cory said getting up and taking his cup to the sink. "Do you want one?"  
  
"Sure," that would be nice," Topanga said with a smile.  
  
Cory disappeared for a moment upstairs, then came back.  
  
"There's only one left," he said apologetically. "Sorry."  
  
"That's okay," Topanga reassured him, as Cory put the peppermint candy in front of her, and took her empty cup to the sink for her. "Do you want to share it?" Topanga asked as Cory sat back down beside her.  
  
"Okay," Cory said after a pause.  
  
Topanga did so, passing Cory's half to him and beginning to suck on hers.  
  
Silence enveloped them, as snow fell outside. They slowly began drawing closer and closer towards one another, Topanga edging off her chair and onto Cory's.  
  
For the third time that day, their lips touched in a kiss, which was more like a peck because the door opened suddenly and Shawn came in.  
  
"Whoa!" He said as Cory and Topanga jumped, Topanga accidentally leaping into Cory's lap in the process.  
  
Shawn cracked up and ran out to the backyard, leaving a blushing Cory and Topanga behind him.  
  
Cory was about to follow him, then stopped. He suddenly found that he didn't care what anyone else said, he didn't like Topanga like that, and they both were awere of this.  
  
Topanga quickly got off his lap, and sat back on her own chair, not looking at the curly-haired boy next to her.  
  
Cory looked at her however, and found himself smiling. He'd been kissed by a girl, and not gotten killed by Minkus.  
  
"Matthews!" .Not yet, at least.  
  
[A/N  
  
I think I made them kiss to much, and they were very OOC. Sorry, I'm not to good with season 1. I wanted to write some Christmas fluff, gimme a break.  
  
I deleted the start of my season 5 re-write to edit it some more. I thought it was lame and short, but I'm glad my lone reviewer (Thanks,  
  
Christine!) liked it and thought it was in character.  
  
Well, review and happy holidays!  
  
L_angel] 


End file.
